1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cutter head of a planer machine, more particularly to a cutter head having an elongated cutter blade mounted on a flat mount region of a rotatable elongated mount body.
2. Description of the Related Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 7,100,649 B2 as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the applicant disclosed a rotary cutter 10 for a wood planing machine (not shown) that includes an elongated polygonal-shaped shaft 11 which defines a rotating axis and which has two opposite mounting ends 111, and three axially extending flat blade-mounting surfaces 112 parallel to and equidistant from the rotating axis and extending between the mounting ends 111; a pair of blade-aligning members 14, each of which is mounted on a respective one of the mounting ends 111, and each of which is formed with three protrusions 141; three blades 12, each of which is attached to a respective one of the blade-mounting surfaces 112, and each of which has two opposite end portions 121 with recesses 122 that respectively receive the protrusions 141 of the blade-aligning members 14; and three blade-fastening plates 15 and screw fasteners 16 for fastening the blades 12 to the shaft 11.
In the aforementioned patent, the angle defined between every two adjacent ones of the blade-mounting surfaces 112 is configured to be the same in order to balance the combined weight of the blades 12 and the blade-fastening plates 15 for smoothing the rotation of the shaft 11. In addition, the load borne by a power motor (not shown) of the wood planing machine when during rotation of the three blades 12 during a cutting operation is relatively heavy, and material costs of the blades 12 are relatively high. Moreover, during replacement of the blades 12, the blades 12 have to be aligned with the shaft 11 so that the amounts of exposure of the blades 12 are the same, thereby rendering the assembling of the rotary cutter 10 troublesome.